Atoning for a Mistake, Charlie's Quest of Redemption
The Shifting Tide Tention was high on the Devil Spawn's ship. After rescuing their captain from the clutches of a maniacle Bounty hunter named Lucius D. Abaddon, They had discoverred that Senshi's legs had been severely damaged and were currently out of service. This had not been done by an enemy, but instead by a good friend, Psychic Charlie. He now sat in the brig of their ship, cuffed and bloody. After finding out what he had done, Several of the crew members, specifically Silver and Burakku, had beaten him up. He had taken the blows, believing that he deserved them. He was now alone and trying to plan out how to atone for his terrible deed. Charlie's Thoughts: 'Hmmmmmmmm From what I have theorized, this plan should work. The risk is great but the reward is far greater. If it succeeds Senshi will be able to walk again with no hiccups and thats the greatest outcome that can come out of this and that is what we will achieve. ''His thoughts are interupted by Victoria coming in with his dinner. After finding out his crime, they had started treating him like a true prisoner. All he got to eat was prison rations and sometimes they forgot to feed him period. Victoria dropped the tray on the ground and kicked it into the cell. '''Victoria: Senshi refuses to leave her room. She won't even let Rei in. It's all your fault. She was fighting back tears. She turns away from him. Victoria: If she hadn't ordered us not to, I would kill you right now. Charlie: 'Senshi is refusing to leave her room..... ''He looked away from Victoria. '' '''Charlie: '''Thats a shame.... I'll fix that don't you worry. Oh and also don't worry about wanting to kill me, I'd want to kill me to right now. ''Victoria walked away, fighting back tears. Everyone who came to visit him either yelled at him, beat him up, or ran off crying. Charlie picked up the fallen food and started eating. If we was going to save Senshi, He would need all of his strength. Later, Vearth came and took the dishes. Charlie tried to speak to her, but she just slapped him and left. He felt horrid. He had lost a bunch of his friends. He was going to make it up to them. '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: '''I can't believe I have fallen this low..... I wonder how everyone is doing on the Express... They might be worried... Don't worry guys I will be out soon... And Devil Spawns... I promise to fix this.... ''Then, surprises of surprises, Senshi came down. She was riding on Rei's back like he was a gigantic horse. Rei looked at him with pure hatred. Senshi looked at him with a face of hurt and betrayal. '''Senshi: Your friends are here. They're demanding to see you. She openned the door and Charlie came out. She attached a chain to his cuffs and led him on deck. His crew was standing on the deck, waiting for him. The Devil Spawns looked at him like one would a piece of trash in a dumpster. His crew looked furious when they saw all the blood and his broken glasses. The fact that Senshi was leading him on a chain didn't help. Takeshi was the one most outraged, he was incredibly angry after asking that he wouldn't be harmed. He was promised by Burraku that Charlie, his captain and blood brother, would not be harmed and Burakku and the other Devil Spawns had broken that promise. And if theres anything you do with a Technicolour, it is break a promise. '' '''Takeshi: '''YOU BASTARDS! By doing this you have completley disregared what Burraku promised me! Do you know what this means?! You are possibly waging war on The Technicolour Pirates! And you don't wanna be doing that! By waging war on us you are waging war with Red Haired Shanks and there isn't a single one of you who could ever hope to beat him! I'D BEING DOING YOU A FAVOUR IF I KILLED YOU ALL WHERE YOU STAND RIGHT NOW! ''Takeshi placed one hand on his sword and began to draw it out. Charlie: 'TAKESHI ENOUGH! ''Takeshi stopped in his tracks. '' '''Charlie: '''It's only fair Takeshi, I broke my promise of saving Senshi in one piece. I may have saved her but I have done more harm than good. It's only fair that they treat me this way, please understand that Takeshi. ''Takeshi growled and took his hand off his sword, he then turned his head away. Charlie looked at him and the rest of the Technicolours with a smile on his face. 'Charlie: '''Besides, you know I can take more punishment than this. This is compartivley minor to some of the things I've taken before. Just trust me ok guys? ''Takeshi turned his back and before he walked back to the Express, he spoke. '' '''Takeshi: '''Fine Charlie, I've known you over two decades I suppose this has always been you're way. But you have to understand to, that I do things my way aswell and if they harm you any further.... ''He turns his head towards the Devil Spawns, staring in particular at Burraku. '' '''Takeshi: '''I will personally see to it that this ship and the entire Devil Spawn crew are wiped out of existence. ''He began to walk back to the Express, his feet landing heavily as they did. Charlie smiled at Bella. '' '''Charlie: '''Bella can you try and calm him down? I don't want this to get any worse and his hot head isn't making things any better. ''Bella was holding back tears from seeing Charlie being held captive by people they had all considered good friends. '' '''Bella: '''Sure thing Charlie. ''The Technicolour pirates all walked back to the Express, leaving Charlie alone with the Devil Spawns. Senshi turns to him. '''Senshi: You sure it's wise that they don't know? They'll find out sooner or later what you did. She patted her useless legs and turned away. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. The sorrow of her dreams being crushed forever. Charlie: '''Maybe so Senshi, but they don't need to know for now. I'll tell them tommorow morning, thats when I have predicted I'll have fully planned out how I'm going to fix all of this. You watch me Senshi, by tommorow evening. Everyone will be friends again, you will be able to walk and you're dreams will be restored. I can't leave this ship until I have fixed what I have done and I may as well start sooner than later. But Senshi.... ''He turned to her, with a determined look on his face. The gaze that only a man with the Will of D could achieve. '' '''Charlie: '''For my plan to work I will need you to trust me. '''Senshi: Give me a good reason to trust you. You've stolen my legs, you've shatterred my dreams, Charlie..... She broke down after that. Rei nuzzled her affectionately and Rex took his chain from her. He tossed Charlie, literally, back into his cell. Rex: If you don't fix what you've done, I will personally rip your throat out. Charlie: '''Fine by me, I apologise for how Takeshi acted earlier. He's a little hotheaded, he understands why I have to do this but he doesn't wanna accept it. So I apologise on his behalf, he gave you an empty threat. He's just a little pissed off that Burakku went back on his word. But I digress, you can rip out my throat all you want. However I may disappoint you when I say that I will be fixing this. I have decided that I will and so that is whats gonna happen. '''Rex: Good. I don't want her to suffer. If you don't return her legs and her dreams to her... He kicked Charlie in the side, slammed the door and left. Charlie's Thoughts: 'Well he may of kicked me but at least he wants to let me try and fix this. Don't worry Senshi I will set all of this right. I promise to you I will fix all of this and restore you're dreams, and may death be my forfiet if I fail. ''He then closed his eyes and began pondering over the final parts of his plan. Waiting for morning was his best option, and going over his plans like some great general was the best was to pass the time. Senshi's room Senshi laid out on her bed sobbing, her useless legs dangling like noodles over her bed. A deep voice spoke to her. '''????: He can't fix your legs. You've lost them for good. Senshi: 'Shut up....... He'll fix it......... He promised. '????: Like he promised to bring you back in one piece. He didn't. He isn't your friend. Senshi: 'SHUT UP!! He'll fix it. '????: You keep telling yourself that girly. You'll see. Then the voice faded and Senshi curled up. Senshi's Thoughts: Charlie. I know you can't hear me right now, but please...... Fix my legs. Earn my trust back. Prove HIM wrong. With that, Senshi fell asleep. The Next Morning. Charlie sat alone in the brig, strangely he had a smile on his face. He knew this wasn't the time to smile but he couldn't stop himself, it was as if everything he had planned out in his head was fitting perfectly in place. It all made sense, to the closest details everything he had planned had a 100% of success. However there was one part of the plan that he still had doubts about, and after thinking of the successful parts of the plan he couldn't help but think of the one thing that might not alllow the plan to work. The smile on his face disappeared as his thought trailed onto the one thing, or rather the one person, who could jepordise the plan. And that plan would be Senshi herself, if she had even one doubt in her mind this plan might never work but Charlie decided to trust his instincts, he was confident that the fail safes he would have with him would be enough to cement Senshi's full recovery. Victoria brought down his usual breakfast and kicked it into the cell. Victoria: 'Once your done, we've decided that you will tell your crew exactly what you've done to our captain. Then you are going to tell us how you intend to rectify this......... this horrid thing you've done. '''Charlie: '''Alright, thanks for telling me Victoria. And thanks for the breakfast, you truly are a wonderful cook. What time are you gonna take me to them? ''Charlie then smiled at Victoria. '' '''Charlie: '''Or do I not deserve to know? ''Victoria felt a mixture feelings, on one side was the huge hatred she had burning inside of her for what Charlie had done. On the other side, there was something that that smile had given her. Hope, hope ther her captain would be alright again, hope that friendships could be rekindled and hope that dreams could burn with ambition once more. She shook her head. '''Victoria: Senshi will collect you soon. Now eat before I change my mind about letting you have the food. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration